


Bullets and Clamps

by Jewels2876



Series: Destroyer Chris Collection [3]
Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: HBC Kinktober Day 12
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Series: Destroyer Chris Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bullets and Clamps

It was a couple of weeks before you asked for his company again. He was starting to wonder if you had really been serious about having a fling or if you were just going to be a one time thing. Your whiskey voice beckoned him over the phone.

“We never did use my toys last time,” you teased. Chris’s mind went back to that first night, seeing you spread out on your bed with your dildo and his cock hardened at the thought.

“Ten minutes,” he growled, already stripping out of his work clothes.

“Five,” you countered. “We can shower after.” The call ended. Chris shook his head with a grin. You had something, a spark, a fire. And damn if it didn’t call out to something in him.

Five minutes on the dot, he was across the street, knocking at your door. You opened it wearing the same robe from your first time together, tied loosely across your hips. He salivated staring at your gorgeous breasts. You ushered him in and shut the door. Chris wasted no time like he had before, pulling you against his erection and kissing you senseless. Your hands went to his hair, scraping at the back of his head and down his neck. He groaned at the sensation of you scratching at him; he loosened the belt of your robe and kissed down the column of your throat before moving down to your breast. You gasped as he licked and suckled you, digging your fingernails into his shoulders. Chris pulled back to grab a breath of air. Your eyes met and you led him to your bedroom.

“Check the top drawer there by the bed,” you directed as you climbed on top of the bed. Chris saw an array of items; he picked up a small dart-like shaped item. You chuckled as he turned it over in his hand. “That’s my butt plug,” you explained. “Maybe we save that for another day?” You raised an eyebrow at Chris with a smirk. He chuckled and put the butt plug back.

“See the metal shaped bullet in there?” He nodded and pulled it out. He also saw another item with the same metallic shade. He looked at you for direction and you grinned. “Those go together. And there’s two little clamps right there in the corner.” He pulled them out as well, laying everything out on the bed and shut the drawer. You fluffed a pillow and placed it behind your head, leaning against the headboard. Chris surveyed the set up with a slow smile.

“One more thing,” he said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. “Yes?”

You shook your head but smiled. “I think for tonight we play by my rules, my toys. We can do that later though, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he chuckled darkly as he set the cuffs in a nearby chair. Then he pulled off his shirt and started to unzip his pants.

“Wait!’ He looked at you again. “Leave them on, please?”

He liked the pleading in your voice so he left his pants on. He moved to kneel between your legs, wondering what you wanted him to do.

“Kiss me,” you demanded. Chris happily obliged, leaning in and kissing you hard. He didn’t stay there long, following the same path he had begun before. Slowly moving down the side of your neck. Then taking a breast in his mouth, teasing your nipple with his tongue, before scoring it softly with his teeth. You bucked under him, fingers already digging into his back. Without any direction from you, Chris grabbed one of the clamps and placed it on the other breast. You cried out, enjoying the pinch of pain with the pleasure he was already giving you. He started to remove it when you gasped. “Leave it.”

Chris grinned against your breast and started moving down your stomach, his hands tracing the curve of your hips, marvelling at how soft your skin felt under his touch. He nibbled and licked around your belly button; a giggle escaped and then a whine as he placed the other clamp on you. “Yes,” you hissed. Chris continued teasing you, tickling you gently. Your hips undulated as his tongue started kissing your mound.

You raised your head to meet his gaze. “Use the bullet.” Chris’s hands left your body to take hold of the bullet and the other object. It was then he noticed the buttons and his heart beat faster, knowing what he was going to see next.

He hit the power button and the bullet vibrated low in his hand. He placed it on your mound first; you moaned low, raising your hips in response. He moved the bullet lower, just teasing your lips. Your moans grew, seeking out the friction you knew it could give you. Chris turned up the vibrations and placed it just on your clit. You screamed at the sudden contact then whined as you felt your core fluttering around nothing. Chris turned up the vibrations more and removed the bullet, running it around your lips, your upper thighs, anywhere but where you really wanted it.

Chris watched as your hips moved up and down, your head starting to shake back and forth. He enjoyed that you gave him this power and his cock was rock hard, begging to plunge deep inside you. Instead he turned the vibrations down and slid the bullet inside you. Your juices made it that much easier. “Chris!” you screamed as your orgasm started to roll over you. He moved the bullet in and out, around as much as he could, and you knew it was almost over. You closed your eyes ready for your orgasm to crest and then the vibrations stopped. Your eyes snapped open, staring.

“Let me help,” Chris whispered, two fingers reaching inside of you, the bullet on its lowest setting. You gasped helplessly as his fingers found your G-spot, the bullet rubbing your clit and your orgasm broke. You saw stars as your cries turned incoherent. Chris turned off the vibrator as you slowly relaxed under his fingers. You pushed his hands away from you, already sensitive to his touch. Your eyes opened slowly; Chris’s blue eyes peered back at you.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?”

You sighed and turned on your side. Chris slid in behind you, pulling your back to his chest. You could feel his erection poking your back. You couldn’t help the grin and turned to face him. “You gonna be okay down there?” He didn’t answer, instead pressed a tender kiss to your nose, forehead, then lips. You snuggled into his chest. “Thank you Chris.”

Chris rolled his eyes to the ceiling but grinned nonetheless. “You’re welcome y/n. You can make it up to me tomorrow.” 

Your eyes opened. “Tomorrow?”

“Too soon?”

“Not at all. Just name a time.”


End file.
